Carmen's Beloved Mate
by Twilight Saga Lover89
Summary: Carmen's mate was taken from her. When she tries to get her revenge, she gets a surprise. Carmen/Bella Warning: Contains femslash, OOC, AU, Rating will change to M. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I didn't see one Carmen/Bella pairing so I thought I'd get the ball rolling. lol**

**Summary: Everyone knows that you don't mess with a vampire's mate...unless of course you have a death wish. Carmen hunts down the vampire who took her beloved from her, but is her mate really gone? **

**Preface**

_Carmen's POV:_

It has been centuries (medieval time) since I last saw her, my Isabella. It tears me up inside every day, knowing I couldn't protect her. I've been obsessed with finding the monster who took her from me ever since. I will not stop until I find him.

My Denali coven begged me to let it go, but after a while, they understood and supported me. They are even helping me.

They are at home right now while I'm currently in Italy searching for him to even the score.

Have I not been so eager to find him and upset about my mate, I would take my time, enjoying this beautiful country.

I walked down alleys trying to pick up anything I can that would lead me to him. I knew it was a long shot, but I didn't have a lot to go on.

I can still remember his face; he had short blond hair, arrogant smile, chiseled body, and red eyes. '_James'_, I thought with disgust. He was a vampire as well. I promised that I would find him and he would pay.

**I want to make sure that people will be interested in reading this before I continue on. If people like it, the future chapters will be much longer. Is it a keeper? Let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted.**

**Chapter 1**

_Carmen's POV:_

I continued walking down alleys, looking for other vampires. Every time I saw one, I asked if they knew James. So far, no one knew him.

It was now in the middle of the night and I decided to stop outside a bar. Vampires liked to go to these things to pick up humans.

I waited for a while until I caught a young man, no older than his early thirties, coming out of the bar with a lady human.

The man had short black hair, smooth olive skin, red eyes, and was dressed in a red button up shirt, black jeans with an Italian flag belt buckle. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a vampire.

The woman was also in her thirties. She had blond hair, green eyes, pale skin and was wearing a white summer dress.

I walked up to the couple and said, "Buona sera!"

They looked at me and greeted me. "Posso aiutarla?

I smiled, "Sto cercando James."

Recognition flashed in the man's eyes. He excused himself from his date and politely took my hand and led me out of earshot.

As we were walking, I got an excited feeling. I was getting closer to catching James.

"Parla inglese?" He asked

I nodded.

"When you asked for James, are you talking about a blond guy, kinda arrogant, tall?"

"Yes! Yes! Do you know where he is?"

"I do. May I ask why?" he asked

I bit my kip at the memory and fought tears that would never spill, "He killed my mate."

His eyes widened and a flash of sympathy, understanding and remorse crossed his features. "He use to be my friend. The last I heard, he was in Spain."

Happiness, relief and gratitude swept through me.

"Grazie!" I said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and said, "You are what I think you are right?"

I nodded, knowing he was referring me to being a vampire.

"Why are your eyes that color?"

"I only drink animal blood." I said

His eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You don't need humans?"

I shook my head.

"How does it taste?"

I thought about lying and said it tasted wonderful, but I didn't want him to not try it once he found out the real taste.

"Not as fulfilling as human but it works." I said

He nodded, "Maybe I will try it."

I nodded and said, "Grazie."

I walked away and heard him say, "Buona fortuna!"

I knew he knew I was going to avenge my mate.

I got off the plane in Spain and continued asking vampires for James. The vampire population was not like humans. You could ask for a first name and other vampires would know who you were referring to.

I spent about a week in Spain asking vampires where James was and all of them were all too eager for me to find him. He made a lot of vampires angry and when they found out about him killing my mate, they were giving me all the information they can, supporting me, encouraging me. Everyone knows you do not mess with a vampire's mate, unless you have a death wish.

Each vampire I asked told me I had just missed him. James knew I was coming after him and was running.

Finally, one vampire informed me that he was in an old, luxurious, abandoned mansion. I rushed to it, hoping I would catch him this time.

I arrived at the tall front gate, hoping over it like it was nothing.

I flashed to the front door and knocked the doors down, pieces of wood sprayed all over the place. I stepped on the debris and called out, "JAMES! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE MY WRATH?" I roared.

I received no answer.

I listened closely and carefully. I went to each room tearing the place upside down. I threw dusty furniture around, looking to see where he could be hiding. I knew he was here because his obnoxious and horrid scent was still in the air.

"I WILL FIND YOU! I PROMISE YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING _HER FROM ME_!" I roared in my accent.

The whole mansion shook from my voice. The chandeliers swayed back and forth, threatening to fall and the windows rumbled.

The last room to check was the underground garage. I stepped down the stairs. With each step I took, the floor creaked and weakened.

I stopped moving when I heard movement down there. I smiled, I found him.

I reached the door and kicked it down. I stepped in and saw that the room was completely empty, except for one tall cupboard. Idiot.

I walked to the cupboard, grabbed the handle, and ripped it off its hinges. The door went flying across the room, shattering to pieces, as it hit the wall.

"James." I whispered in hatred.

He was visibly shaking but stopped as soon as he saw me. He smiled and got out of the cupboard.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for _centuries_ for you to come find me." he asked

I smirked. He was acting like he wasn't scared, "If you really wanted see me, you should have stayed where you were and I would have found you easier."

I grabbed him by his shoulders, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. The wall crumbled and cracked from the force of my strength.

I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall again. "You took my Isabella from me! Do you have any idea of the pain you caused her, to me? You had no right to take her life! I LOVED her! She was my world, my _EVERYTHING_! I was going to PROPOSE to her the night you took her life! She would have been my _WIFE_!" I roared.

"You were ruthless to her. You delighted in every moment of her pain. You didn't show a shred of decency or mercy." I said.

He struggled against my grasp. "She shouldn't have been wondering around the streets without her protector, smelling the way she did. So good."

I slammed him against the wall again and he winced in pain. "H-How are you so strong?"

I smirked, "You're asking me this now? In your current condition? Fine, to answer your question," I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It's because of Bella. She brings out the best in me. She makes me stronger. The desire to kill you is intensified for Bella."

I leaned back and said, "You're evil deed for killing Bella is like a noose around your neck…and I'm the noose." I said, tightening my grip around his neck and slamming him again. He let out another wince.

"You're going to know what it _feels_ like to have _your_ life taken away against _your_ will!" I roared.

His eyes widened in fear.

I brought my hand to rest on his right leg and ripped it off. He let out an agonizing scream of pain.

"Just to make sure you don't run away." I said casually, throwing the leg off to the side.

I spent hours torturing him with everything I could think of. Finally, I was about to end him. He held up his hands, "Wait! Wait!"

I paused and waited for him to continue.

"Spare me, and I will tell you something that will make everything better." He said

I laughed, "You are in _no _position to be telling me how things will go. Besides, there is _nothing_ that you can do or say that will make it better."

He nodded, "I can. I can. She is alive. Your Isabella is alive."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are lying."

"NO! No, I'm not!" he said, holding up his hand.

"I saw her…body." It hurt to call her a body.

He shook his head, "She survived! When you chased me down, she was still alive. She was turned! She is a vampire now. My intention was never to kill her. I wanted her for myself but when she awoke, she refused me. She asked for you and I told her you were dead. At first she believed me but then she started thinking I was lying. She keeps going back and forth with the idea. She is currently searching for you."

I could tell he was telling me the truth. My lips and body trembled. I closed my eyes tightly. My Isabella was alive? My sweetheart was alive.

I clutched the sword tighter, "Where is she?"

"Will you let me go if I tell you?" he asked

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"She is back in America, looking for you." He said

I smiled and felt tears well up. I couldn't explain the emotions running through me. I was engulfed in happiness, relief, love, sorrow, excitement.

"You told her I was dead?" I asked and chopped off his head, using my hands. It went flying and rolled across the room.

I brought his body pieces and brought them into the backyard. I got a match and burned the pieces.

Satisfied, I went back to the mansion. It was now time to search for my Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Buona sera= Good evening

Posso aiutarla= Can I help you?

Sto cercando= I'm looking for

Parla inglese= Do you speak english

Buona fortuna! = Good luck!

**What do you think?**

**The next chapter I will put up will change this story to 'M' rating, sorry.**


End file.
